User talk:Mega Sean 45
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Richard1990 (Talk) 18:09, 5 June 2009 want help me out? edit someone is adding pictures on profiles eveywhere and they don't belong here. want help me out to remove them? just come to my page and we can talk about it edit and its keep comeing up do you think to report this dumby and delete the pictures my friend? Eliskuya2 RE:Profit Edits No, thanks. --Doctor Hax 01:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) need any help? I find a site with all foes from CT --Eliskuya2 19:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Sprites RE: Crazy Monkey Games Alright, sure, why not? I love Crazy Monkey Games.com! =D --Doctor Hax 22:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) you know we are pretty close of being friends. so whats new in CC or CT? :)Eliskuya2 01:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I find something funny y'know I can beat Crono trigger,blindfolded :P can you do that with out looking and what do you,and also want me to do and I'll do it for you :) let me know Eliskuya2 13:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: People are friggen idiots sure :) I'll help --Eliskuya2 00:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) welcome back buddy! :) its geart to see you comeing back,anyway any news? :-3 --"I've spent years waiting for this moment!" 02:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) hey glenn how are you doing on your wikia?, well I missed talking to you. plus with dr Hax too. anyways I'll look over your page --Eliskuya2 07:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Fight Arena You have presented with the Chrono Wiki Distinguish Medal! Glen my amigo and my best friend and brother I'm back and I going help you if it takes me alot of time to edit, just holla if you need me and btw whatever Zey says, don't talk to that fool, you always can talk to me on info holla buddy Eliskuya2 18:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Arena of Ages Zeypher and I were talkin' and we decided that Arena of Ages needs to be more popular. The only people who use it are pretty much the guy who sets it up (SilverCrono), Zeypher, me, and a few others. Maybe you could put a link to it on your userpage or something like that. Kupohunter 13:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, could be intresting. Hell, I'll think about it. --Mega Sean 45 13:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Encounters I've noticed you had many enemy template boxes in your sandbox. Just throwing out a suggestion, but would you like combine using a template I've modified. (View Magus Template below). |- |colspan="4"| |- |colspan="3"| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="brown" width="35%"|'Location' |Fiendlord's Keep (600 AD) |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Treasure' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Charm' |None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Tech' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Scythe Hell Geyser Dark Matter Begins Casting Spell Lowers Defense |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Counters' |Lightning II Ice II Fire II Dark Bomb |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Combo Counters' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Combos' |None |} |- |colspan=2| |- |colspan="4"| |- |colspan="3"| |- |colspan="2"| |- |bgcolor="brown" width="35%"|'Location' |North Cape (12000 BC) |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Treasure' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Charm' |Megalixir |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Tech' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Scythe Fire II Ice II Lightning II |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Counters' |Fire II Ice II Lightning II |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Combo Counters' |bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|None |- |bgcolor="brown"|'Combos' |None |} |} It'll save some space in your userpage/sandbox. ^_^ Zeypher 14:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I hope this comes in handy! ;) --Mega Sean 45 01:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs I appreciate all you've done with the CT walkthroughs... I was wondering if you plan to also make a walkthrough for CC? Just curious. Zeypher 17:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's no biggie... I was curious. :) Zeypher 19:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) say bro want help me with my page, I'm trying copy you and take a look at my sand box. also I love your Chrono trigger troopyies they are funny, anyways I hope to talk to ya again big brother glen Eliskuya2 11:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough Namespace